


With Animal Ears

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Animal Ears, Crack, Day Ten, M/M, Short, This one Challenge, crackish, thirty Day OTP challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which  Frank Castle, The Punisher is not menacing with Rabbit ears, but Matt tries to assure him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Animal Ears

Day Ten: With Animal ears  
Frank glares silently at the mirror, as if he could will away his current problem with his gaze.  
"It's not that bad, Castle. " Matt tries to soothe him.  
But nothing Matt says will ease his frustration.  
Because the Punisher just doesn't look menacing with two, white, fluffy rabbit ears sprouting out of the top of his head.  
He twitched an ear.  
Oh, He smiles viciously, he was going to find whoever did this and make them pay.  
He chuckled darkly (Matt was starting to worry at this point)  
"It's not that bad." Matthew repeated, and Frank growls.  
"You're blind, Murdock, how would you know?" Frank said and poked at his limp ear.  
"Well, if you'd stop being self centered for a moment, you'd realize you're not the only one with the problem." Matt pointed out.  
But his red, furry cat (were they cat? Impossible to tell, closer to fox maybe) ears that were the exact shade of red as his hair, they were not floppy white ears. Matt could fucking hide his!  
Soft, bunny ears. Frank's floppy ear twitched again.  
He punched the bathroom mirror, which was unfortunate because it happened to be the only mirror Matt owned. He trudged out. "Frank-" Matt tried to reason, he grabbed his arm," It's not that bad. It's probably only temporary-"  
"-And what if it isn't?" Castle snapped," I have animal ears, Murdock. I look like a damn Furry."  
Matt chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair petting The Other's fluffy ears. "Castle, just because you sprouted rabbit ears doesn't mean everything about you dramtically changed. It's most likely not permanent, so stop being so damn dramatic." Matt snorts," You're still... scary." Not to Matt of course. Because just as Frank was still scary, Matt was still The Man Without Fear.  
"They're soft." Matt commented, rubbing behind his ears again. They twitched In annoyance, Frank sighed and pulled away.  
"Where are you going?" Matt asks. Frank makes his way to the bathroom, scissors in hand.  
"No, Frank wait!"


End file.
